Halloween Party
by BeautyStrays
Summary: Austin and Ally know each other because of Dez. Austin thinks Ally don't like him because she never hangs out with her friends when he's around. Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin goes to a Halloween party dressed in costumes. Austin and Ally don't recognize each other at the party. One-shot AU. This is for jcarter692! I literally suck at summaries, give it a try!


**Hey guys so this is a one shot for jcarter692! jcarter692 told me the plot they want and I'm writing it for them.**

 **Hope you like it !**

* * *

 **Word Count: 2,427 words**

* * *

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Ally POV**

Me and Trish were at the mall in food court. We were waiting for Dez and his friend Austin. Dez was our friend from high school. Me, Trish, and Dez were the three musketeers throughout all our high school life until senior year which is now btw. Dez best friend moved back to Miami and now goes to the same school as us. He started to hang out with us so now we weren't the three musketeers. Which was fine, Austin is a cool guy from what I know. I only talked to him a few times before, we weren't really that close. I barely hung out with them because I was so busy with school work and applying to colleges. I mean I know it's only October but its never to early to apply to colleges.

Today we were going to hang out as a group. Which hasn't happened in a while. You know since I barely hang out with them. Whenever they asked to hang out I would say I'm busy with school work and other important things. Which was true, but I knew that they were starting to feel like I didn't want to be their friend anymore. So when Dez asked if I wanna come and hang out with them today, I told them I will be there. Even though it's Saturday and I had some school things to catch up on.

"Hey guys!" Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed Dez and Austin sitting at the table me and Trish was at. Wow I must have really been deep in my thought I didn't even noticed when they approached us.

"Finally good to see you Ally." Dez says.

"Sorry I've been so busy with school work and applying to colleges. I didn't have the time to hang out." I say looking at Dez.

"It's okay. So what's on the agenda for the day?" Dez asks looking at Trish. She's the one who mostly comes up with plans.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for costumes. There's this Halloween party tonight and I think we should go. It's our last year in high school lets make it memorable." Trish says.

"I'm in." Austin says. I look at Austin and forgot that he was here. He looked cute today. He had on a denim jacket over a white v-neck shirt. His hair was messy and I was tempted to just run my hands through it. I couldn't tell what pants or sneakers he was wearing since he was sitting down.

"Ally?! " Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed my friends looking at me. Oh my gosh! Did Austin catch me staring at him.

"Why were you watching Austin?" Dez asked looking curious. Trish looks at me smirking and Austin just looks confused. Aw he looks cute. Wait what?! I barely talk to him and here I am thinking he's cute.

"I wasn't watching Austin. I was just staring into space." I say trying to make it seem like I wasn't looking at him.

"What?" Dez says. I look at Trish pleading for her to help me right now.

"What she means is she was staring into space and where she was looking was in Austin direction. But she wasn't looking at Austin. She was looking at something else behind him. If that makes sense." Trish says shrugging her shoulders. I mentally face palmed at this. She did not make it any better and that was confusing as hell!

"I get what your saying." Austin says looking at Trish.

"So can we go shopping for costumes now?" Trish says as she grabs her bag and starts to get up.

"Alright let's go." Dez says as he stands up.

"Time to go shopping!" Trish says as she drags me away from the table. Shopping with Trish is never fun. She drains my energy every time we go shopping. She's basically a shopaholic.

"So why were you staring at Austin?" Trish asks as we walk into Halloween City. We were a good distance away from the guys which was good. Because Trish tends to be loud sometimes.

"I wasn't staring at him." I say looking around the store. It was definitely filled with tons of Halloween stuff. Since it's called Halloween city. Everything in here was dark.

"You can't fool me. Now tell me the real reason. Do you like him?" She asks as she stops in front of me. Making me stop in my tracks.

"Um, no. I barely talk to him how would I even like him." I say trying to go around her. She eventually moves out of my way and I walk to the adult section.

"Talking about that. You know Austin thinks you don't like him." Trish says as she follows me around this dark store. The guys were long gone probably went at some other part of the store.

"Why would he think that?" I ask confused. What gave him the impression that I don't like him?

"I guess because you never want to hang out with us. He thinks it's because of him. Don't even confront him about it. I don't want him thinking I can't keep a secret." Trish says looking at me seriously.

"But you can't keep a secret." I say.

"But he doesn't know that! Anyways lets just look for a costume." Trish says as she starts to look through the costumes. This is most likely going to take a while because Trish is so indecisive when it comes to shopping.

 _Scene Change_

Me and Trish just arrived at the party. We were a little late so we told the guys that we'll just meet them at the party when we get there. But now that we're here I have no idea how we are going to find them because we don't know what costume they are wearing and then there's the fact that this party is so packed with people.

"Let's go in the kitchen maybe they will be in there!" Trish yells over the music. I nod my head and grab her hand. We push through people making our way into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh this party is awesome! Do you see the amount of people out there on the dance floor!" Trish says.

"Yeah it's crazy. Do you see Dez yet?" I ask looking around the kitchen.

"Boo!" I hear someone say. Me and Trish scream. And then I hear someone laughing. I turn around to notice Dez behind us laughing.

"That was not cool Dez! You scared the living crap out of us." I yell hitting him on the shoulder. I look at Trish who is trying to control her heartbeat.

"That was amazing!" Dez says.

"How did you even know who we are. We didn't show you what costumes we were going to wear!" Trish says.

"I overheard you guys talking about me. And knew that it was you guys." Dez says as he grabs a can of beer out of the cooler.

"Where is Austin?" Trish asks.

"Idk he's somewhere in this house. Hey you wanna dance?" Dez asks holding out his hand for Trish to take.

"Sure. See you later Ally!" Trish yells as Dez drags her out the kitchen. Wow they just left me like I wasn't here. Now what am I supposed to do. I look around the kitchen to notice a few people talking and drinking. I go to the cooler and grab a can of beer out. I open it and start drinking.

A guy in a police costume comes up to me. He had on the whole gear, from the uniform, to the hat, to the sunglasses. I couldn't t even tell who he is.

"Hey, why are you all alone?" He asks. His voice sounds a bit familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"My friends left me here. They went to go dance." I say as I watch Dez and Trish dancing like fools on the dance floor.

"My friend ditched me too and now I can't find him." The guy in the police costume says.

"That sucks." I say not knowing what to say.

"So what's your name kitty cat?" He ask. I was a cat for Halloween. I had on a black leotard with ripped stockings on. I paired it with some 3 inch black suede heels. For my makeup I had on liquid eyeliner to make a cat eye. And then I had on some highlighter and Kylie Jenner lip kit LEO. It's a deep cherry red matte liquid lipstick. And for my hair it was a bit messy to match my outfit and I had on a black headband with cat ears on it. Overall I looked hot!

"It's a secret." I say.

 **Austin POV**

This girl was cute although it was a bit dark in here so I couldn't really make out her face.

"It's not like we are going to see each other again." I say.

"Yeah we're not going to see each other again. So there's no need for you to know my name." She says as she sips on her can of beer. I should be looking for my friends but here I am talking to this girl dressed as as kitty.

"So where's your girlfriend?" She asks. I was used to these kind of questions.

"I don't have one." I says leaning against the counter next to her.

She turns to face me. "Really why not?" She asks.

"I like this girl but I don't think she likes me that much." I say shrugging my shoulders. Whenever me, Trish and Dez wants to hang out Ally declines. At first I didn't think anything of it but now I couldn't help but think it's because she doesn't like me and that's why she doesn't want to hang out with us. I told Dez and Trish and they told me that Ally doesn't have a problem with me. But I don't believe them. I mean I know she says she's doing school work or either applying to colleges. But is it even true?

"Maybe you should just take the risk and see if she feels the same way. If you don't tell her, later on in life you're going to regret not telling her." She says.

"Your right. I should go look for my friend Dez." I say about to walk away.

"Dez as in Dezmond?" She says making turn to look back at her.

"Yeah. How do you know his name?" I say looking confused.

"Because that's my friend name. Wait..Austin?" She says as she takes off my sunglasses and hat.

"Are you a ghost?! How do you know my name?!" I yell backing away from this ghost.

"It's me Ally." Oh shit. I just told Ally I have a crush on her.

"Ally?!" I say looking at her face closely.

"Wow you look different." I say. I can't believe I was talking to Ally this whole time.

"Wow I can't believe we didn't notice each other." She says as she sits on the barstool. I sit down on the one next to her and take a sip of her beer. I'm pretty sure she won't mind.

"Me either. Hey, since we've been here talking for so long how about we go dance with Trish and Dez." I say looking at her hoping she says yes.

"Sure." She says. We walk out the kitchen and to the dance floor where Trish and Dez was.

"Oh now you guys wanna come dance. Well we're going to get a drink." Trish says as she drags Dez to the kitchen.

A fast upbeat music started playing. Everyone started to grind on each other. I look at Ally nervous. Wrong time to come on the dance floor. Maybe she wanted to go back to the kitchen.

"We can go back if you want." I say as I rub my neck.

"No it's fine. Let's dance." She starts dancing a little weirdly. She looks like a fish out of water to be honest. I couldn't help but start laughing. It was so funny that I was clutching my stomach while tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Are you going to dance with me or are you just going to continue laughing at me?" Ally says as she chuckles.

"I'm sorry but what was that?" I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"It's called The Ally Dance." She says as she pushes my shoulder. I grab her wrist and pull her close to me. My hand were on her waist while her hands were resting against my chest. We were so close to each other. I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. They were beautiful.

I remember the day I moved back to Miami and Dez introduced me to her. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. And I saw a lot of girls before. When she smiled at me that day I fell in love with her smile.

I lift my left hand to caress her cheek as she blushed.

"You look really cute when you blush." I blurted out. What is wrong with me?

"Thanks." She says blushing even more. Right then and there I remember what she had told me in the kitchen.

"Ally." I say as I glanced down at her lips.

"Just kiss me." She says and that's all it took. The kiss was slow and passionate. Every thing that I wanted ever since I laid eyes on her. Her lips was so soft. Our mouth molded together. It was amazing. It was like we were the only two people in the world right now. I pull away and rest my head against her forehead.

"I'm the girl you have the crush on, correct?" She asks as she bites her lips. I kiss her again. She pulls away first again.

"Yes your the girl." I say.

"Well in that case I like you too." She says as she pecks me on the lips.

"Best Halloween Party." I say as I threw my fist in the air. Ally chuckles at this and I kiss her again for the third time tonight.

* * *

 **The end! Hope you guys like it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW !**

* * *

 **~Suzzett~**


End file.
